


Social Media hell ft Morgan Stark and Co

by Discount_Hawkeye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Ignoring the end of endgame, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), everyone’s happy, ommitting something’s while adding some others, some cussing, some mentions of adult topics but will be pretty tame most of the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discount_Hawkeye/pseuds/Discount_Hawkeye
Summary: Social media au where Morgan is 18 and the rule that her parents set for the media to not take pictures of Morgan uncensored to protect her identity had been lifted it causes some trouble but her parents and extended family help her out navigating the social media world





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that this would be a cool concept to explore, I have another social media fanfic that isn’t related to this one but still pertains to the Avengers called Twitter is a Mess ft. Avengers and Co.

Morgan_stark✔️

Mini Stark 

Bio: 18yrs old, senior of MIT, lego enthusiast (thanks Pete,and Ned,), Potato gun builder (thanks Harley)and daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark the most wonderful parents 

Morgan_stark✔️  
[full view of Morgan from the waist up she’s wearing a hoodie with her arm outstretched and the sleeve pulled up she appears to have several tattoos on her wrist one appears to be a simplified version of the Arc reactor in its circular form filled in blue with what appears to be a orange flower encircling it]

Morgan_Stark  
I turned 18 a few months ago but instead of doing a face reveal for my birthday because I wasn’t ready at the time I convinced my parents to let me get a tattoo(s) and it took longer than expected cause I kept adding on to the design and it turned into two tattoos that honor my parents and in a way to celebrate the fact I’m a senior MIT student now so might as well show off my tattoos and reveal how I look in one post and I’ll probably get more tattoos in the future  
60,000 comments  
|nathaaniel I would have tapped that since you look hot as fuck and look like a sex doll but the tattoos ruined it for me  
|Morgan_Stark you can cry in the corner about how tattoos ruin girls for you for all I care, and I’m not a piece of eye candy or sex doll look alike you can eye fuck, fuck boy creep and if I ever hear you comparing other girls or anyone to sex dolls or degrading them in general you will have a shit storm coming for you and without a doubt other girls wouldn’t even want to touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole cause your hot merda,  
|Izzycat Jesus she went for the throat and I thought the Stark boys comebacks were brutal  
|Peter_Parker well since she has the Stark sass in her DNA and has been around a lot of take no shit attitudes since she was little the brutality of sass has been able to be cranked up to 12 at times like these and I’m proud of you sis and I swear if you make any more inappropriate moves towards Mo she’s going to be the least of your problems @nathaaniel  
|Harley_Patato and I will not hesitate to shoot you with one of my potato gun models  
|Pepper_Stark @nathaaniel I suggest you refrain from making inappropriate and degrading comments towards my daughter because she’s a person not a thing that you can play with, or I will have the legal team charge and report you for cyber sexual harassment  
| kooky_daze I live for stark family moments like these can’t wait for Tony’s reaction 

~~~~~

NY Pop news @NYNews  
Breaking news: Today Morgan Stark daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts Stark had done a face reveal and revealed some tattoos, is this the start of Morgan Stark’s playgirl days  
Link to her insta link to our article  
|  
I’m just observant @MJ*  
Funny how you guys decided that tattoos=party girl even though my sister in law was just honoring her parents and the fact that she wanted to celebrate that she became a MIT senior and it’s disgusting that you guys didn’t shine a spotlight on the fact that a creep was saying disgusting shit about her but I guess the only thing you pricks care about is criticizing her looks and decisions in your crappy article  
[screenshots of the comment thread of Morgan’s Instagram and quotes from the news article]  
|  
Iron family army @ Fe Family army*  
we’ve been mass reporting accounts that have ebeen commenting inappropriate stuff on Morgan’s various accounts we also encourage others to report inappropriate remarks on not only Morgan’s accounts but to also report similar remarks on other people’s posts no matter who they are, let’s make social media safer for others #endcyberharassment  
|  
Tin can @TonyStark*  
Seriously i was in the lab for two hours and this happens, you pieces of shit @NYNews just because my daughter has tattoos doesn’t mean she’s turning into a playgirl I would never want her to go into that lifestyle, I’ve been trying to prevent her from following that path since she was born but I also didn’t want to be restrictive like my own dad so Pep and I let her get the tattoos since the idea was pretty tame and heartwarming , honestly I wouldn’t know how to live with myself if I let my daughter or sons make the same fuck ups as I did if I could’ve prevent it (½)  
|  
Tin can @TonyStark*  
Also just because my daughter is of LEGAL AGE doesn’t mean you can make INAPPROPRIATE REMARKS or towards anyone no matter the age you fucking creeps, I swear if it hadn’t been for the fact that Pepper already threatened with legal action I would have tracked him down and give him hell and @Fe Family army thank you for looking out for Morgan and for others(2/2)  
|  
Iron family army @ Fe Family army*  
No problem @TonyStark and for anyone who plans to trash Tony because of his message your going to regret it  
|  
Stars Wars rules @Ned_Leeds  
You go @TonyStark 

 

———

Irondad & Iron Daughter 

Morgan: hey dad I saw your tweet are you ok I’m worried about you since you don’t like talking about grandpa and you seemed like you were starting to get worked up, where are you right now I’m outside in my tent 

Tony: I’m okay sorry for making you worry about your old man I just hate the fact that people think that your going to follow in my footsteps and fuck up like I did even though your nothing like me your going to be better than me you are better in every aspect from academically to socially and I’m proud and love you for that and it sucks that I could protect you from those assholes I shouldn’t have made Friday deactivate the “baby Stark media” protocol once you turned 18 like I promised you 

Morgan: I love you and your awesome but dad I’m proud to be like you yeah you fucked up but your only human you learn from your mistakes and thats what makes you great and you proved to others that you could be nothing like grandpa, your my dad and I don’t want to see you spiral and think you have to protect me all the time it helps but dad you helped raise me to be like you someone who won’t stay quiet when something doesn’t seem right, now tell me where you’re at so I can give you a hug 

Tony: thanks morguna I’m in the living room and I love you too

~~~~~~~  
Later that day when when Pepper came home to the cabin lake house with Harley, Peter, and MJ in tow who were planning on staying the night they found Tony sitting on the couch with Morgan both were fast asleep while a movie played Morgan had her arms warped around Tony’s chest with her head tucked under his chin, Tony warped her in a protective hug as if he was afraid of letting his baby girl go. Pepper, Peter, MJ and Harley decided to let them be and the three who were visiting quietly put their overnight belongings in their respective guest rooms while Pepper got dinner ready and MJ and Peter joined her later to help while Harley got a blanket for Tony and Morgan and paused the movie


	2. meeting Morgan's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Morgan's Friends and getting to know who they are briefly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update I had writer's block and sorry for the short chapter it was all I could write before losing motivation

3 weeks later 

 

**Iron patriot** @Colonel_J.Rhodes

#TbT

When Tony was teaching Mor piano 

[video of Tony teaching 5 yr old Morgan piano, he points to the keys she needs to play for twinkle twinkle little star, their backs are turned away from the camera, it’s evident that the video was taken before the final fight with Thanos due to Tony having less gray hair and still had his left arm in the video (a/n I’m not sure which arm he uses to use the infinity stones)

 

Tony: you’re doing great sweetheart you’re catching on to playing quicker than I did when I was your age, later on after you can play this song by yourself I can show you how to play a song that your grandma Maria taught me

 

Morgan: really?, I can’t wait I’m going to practice so much that I can play with my eyes closed 

 

Tony: alright but let’s take it easy ok first ok Morgan 

 

Off-screen: Pepper: guys dinner is ready 

 

Morgan & Tony: coming!!! 

Morgan and Tony get up and walk out of frame 

 

End of video]

 

**Iron Daughter** @ Morgan_Stark*

Awww I miss the days dad was still teaching me to play but now I’m glad I’m able to do duets with him since I get to improvise and to see if I can trip him up with sudden key changes and dad was that video taken on one of the days when I decided to try to dress myself and style my hair without yours or mom’s help because that outfit and hairstyle looks awful 

| 

**Tin can** @TonyStark*

But sweetheart you looked adorable in that outfit and I do appreciate the challenges you make whenever we play piano together 

|

**Iron Daughter** @ Morgan_Stark*

Dad, I looked like the disaster princess of a bowling alley and not in a good way 

|

**SI CEO** @Pepper.P_Stark 

She’s honestly right Tony, she was lucky that I saw how she looked and helped her choose her clothes because honestly if I was away you would have let her stay like that for the rest of the day

|

**Tin can** @TonyStark*

Well true but I would have gotten her to change into something else if we had to leave the house but we didn’t that day 

|

**Sandra** @Sandra_MIT 

Oof Mo yeesh thank god your fashion sense evolved because your my best model for my blog [ a much more recent photo of Morgan, her hair loose but held back by navy blue headband she’s wearing dark sunglasses with red frames, a faded AC/DC shirt with a gray blazer, dark blue skinny jeans, and black flats ]

[another photo of her but with her dad this time they're in his lab leaning over something that probably isn’t classified since the person was able to take a photo, Morgan, and Tony were dressed similarly Morgan had her hair pulled back, her face smudged with oil, she was wearing an MIT t-shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, with maroon overalls and black work boots her dad was wearing a similar outfit but instead of an MIT shirt it was an AC/DC shirt that looked like the one in the other photo and he was wearing regular blue jeans and brown work boots] 

[in this photo Morgan had a simple necklace in the outline of an arc reactor holding a piece of red metal, she was wearing a blue dress that flares out under a black cardigan she was also wearing black flats) 

[ in the last photo she was outside a garden behind her she was carrying a basket of vegetables, she was wearing a floppy brown hat and wearing a white T-shirt under a pair of coffee brown overalls, and an unbuttoned plaid blue flannel shirt over the initial outfit and a pair of black boots to tie the outfit together]

|

**not named after Elliot smith** @ Elliott_Music_nerd*

I don’t know about you Sandy but Morrie looked cute from the get-go

|  

**Yeet or be yeeted** @Yote

So your friends of Morgan but why haven’t we seen you in Morgan’s earlier posts and don’t you have a fashion blog or something cause some of these photos look familiar @Sandra_MIT 

|

**Iron Daughter** @ Morgan_Stark*

Yeah they look familiar because she took some of them herself for her fashion blog, she just cropped mine, and my dad, and the other models' faces out of the pictures to protect my identity and because if she only cropped out mine and my dad’s faces and left the other photos alone it would have looked weird for her blog’s theme.

And both me and Sandra decided that we wouldn’t ride on each other’s fame, especially since I didn’t want her blogs fame being reliant on people knowing I model for it and then people leaving it if our friendship went south somehow or if it did go south our fan bases starting fandom wars 1/3

|

**Iron Daughter** @ Morgan_Stark*

I also didn’t want my friends’ identities being public on my socials for their protection and so that people don’t stalk them to try to get to me which can turn dangerous for all of us but since I’m 18 now that’s going to be harder to do but it won’t be impossible ⅔

|

**Iron Daughter** @ Morgan_Stark*

So if news outlets or the general public find me out in public with my friends please refrain from posting pictures of my friends with me but knowing news outlets if the first thing is not possible for whatever reason (but that’s doubtful)  please just stick to photos that obscure their faces since most of my friends would prefer being out of the limelight (3/3) 

|

**Tin can** @TonyStark*

Shoot why didn't we think of your friends, dammit I forgot they were under the “baby Stark media”  protocol, your mom and I will get the legal team and make your friends’ personal boundaries reinforced knowing how some news outlets are and of course asking and involving your friends’ in the process so that we don’t overstep too.

|

**SI CEO** @Pepper.P_Stark *

I think that’s a good idea Tony are you guys up for it 

|

**Iron Daughter** @Morgan_Stark*

Thanks, dad they’ll appreciate that and it’s okay honestly all three of us knew about the protocol but even we forgot about it over time so don’t beat yourself up for it pops 

|

**Sandra** @Sandra_MIT*

Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Stark, even though I run a blog I would weather be the one who has a say on who can post a picture of myself since believe it or not I’m actually pretty camera shy 

|

**not named after Elliot smith** @ Elliott_Music_nerd*

Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Stark, even though I knew what I was getting into when Sandra and I became friends with Morgan I’m not prepared to be shoved into the limelight just yet 

|

**Tin can** @TonyStark*

Thanks, @Morgan_Stark anyhow we’ll talk more about the legal stuff when the three of you visit again 

 

—-

2 days later 

 

**Stark industry** @SIoffical*

On behalf of the Stark family and Miss. Stark’s friends, we will be posting what can and cannot be used by the media and public regarding pictures and quotes of miss. Stark’s friends 

|

**Stark industry** @SIoffical*

Here is the simplified list of agreements for the public’s knowledge, but it is very much part of a set of official legal documents here is a list of things not allowed when photographing any of Morgan Stark’s friends 

  *      Will allow pictures that obscure faces from being recognized when with Morgan and others of the superhero extended family 
  * Do not take pictures of them while there out in public with their own families 
  * If you find private info regarding them please refrain from sharing it with others 



              (Examples: where they went/go to school, their full names, their family’s names, their home address, etc)

Individuals and news outlets that fail to comply with the requests will face legal consequences 

|

**Iron Daughter** @ Morgan_Stark*

Overall just be decent human beings and respect my friends’ privacy or I will not hesitate to deal with you attention seeking vultures myself    

|

Shoddy @Micheal_evers 

Oof the Stark really came out on that one 

|

Hadestown stan @lalala_fate 

So question if we already know Sandra and Elliott’s names so what’s the use of them obscuring their faces 

**|**

**not named after Elliot smith** @ Elliott_Music_nerd*

So let’s put  it this way if we had our faces unobstructed and someone from our schools or whoever knows us outside of Morgan’s extended family ends up recognizing us, they could jeopardize our privacy by leaking possible personal information and these aren’t our full names so those don’t really count 

|

Hadestown stan @lalala_fate 

You have a point 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully, you guys like this chapter if so leave a kudos or comment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
